


Valentine's Day

by markijack



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Valentine's Day, jsyk, oh uh Stacy's a bit of a bitch in this one, this isn't good but it is SOFT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markijack/pseuds/markijack
Summary: Henrik and Chase's first Valentine's together.





	Valentine's Day

Chase and Henrik were curled up on the couch, watching a movie when Chase’s phone rang.

“Hey, Stace, how are you?” he answered. Schneep took advantage of the pause to get up and make them some popcorn, leaving Chase to his phone call.

“Fine,” she said. “You?”

“I’m good! What’s up?”

“I need you to take the kids on Thursday.”

“Really? Sounds great!”

She was silent for a few seconds. “That’s Valentine’s Day,” she reminded him.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. Sorry if you had plans.” She didn’t sound remotely sorry. “I have a date and I don’t know how late I’ll be.”

“I didn’t know you were seeing someone.”

“Oh, I only just met this guy. This’ll be our first date.”

“Oh, that’s nice. So you want me to pick the kids up after school?”

“...sure. I’m glad you’re ok with it.”

“Of course! I can’t wait to see them!”

“...alright then. Goodbye.” Chase noticed that she sounded significantly less happy than she had at the beginning of the phone call.

“Bye, have a good night.” He hung up. “That was weird,” he said, and recounted the call to Henrik as he settled back onto the couch and pulled a blanket over them.

“She was trying to make you angry.”

“What?”

“This is our first Valentine’s together, and she thought she was ruining it by forcing you to cancel plans with me so she could go out with someone she doesn’t even care about.”

“She wouldn’t do that!”

“Yes, she would. You overestimate her. But she underestimates you, always. She does not understand how much it means to you to spend time with the children.”

He smiled. “Yeah. Should I have asked you before I said yes? She isn’t actually ruining our Valentine’s Day, is she?”

He kissed Chase’s forehead. “Of course not. We are grown adults. We can celebrate a silly, made-up love holiday any day we want. You only get to see your kids at certain times.”

“Thanks.”

“Actually, if we are spending it watching the children, perhaps I should ask Brigitta if she wants me to take ours as well. She might appreciate a night off.”

“That sounds nice.”

* * *

Schneep got home around dinnertime on Thursday, and as soon as he shut the door behind him, he heard footsteps and all the kids came running to see him. He opened his arms to hug them, waiting for them to calm down before leaning down to Chase’s daughter. “Here,” he whispered, handing her the dozen roses he was carrying. “Bring these to your dad, ok?”

She ran ahead and he followed her to the kitchen, hanging back in the doorway to watch as she pulled on Chase’s shirt to get his attention and then handed him the flowers.

“I thought this was a silly, made-up love holiday?” he said, but there was no hiding the huge smile on his face. It was infectious; Schneep couldn’t help but return it even as he answered, “Why are you asking me? I have no idea where these came from. She must have found them on her own.”

“Uh huh.” He walked over to give him a little kiss. “They’re beautiful.”

Henrik stole another kiss to answer, then let him get back to cooking. Over dinner, the kids dominated the conversation; apparently there was a lot more drama to grade school Valentine’s Days than one might expect. When they finished eating, they started in on the Disney movies, hoping that it might get the kids to sit quietly for once in their lives. It worked reasonably well - at one point there was a demand for arts and crafts, but once they dug out some construction paper and Chase helped them cut out little hearts, the noise level was brought down to a manageable level. Low enough that at some point, Henrik must have dozed off, because one second he was listening to the sounds of Finding Dory and the chatter of his family, the next Chase was shaking his shoulder. “Hey. I put the kids to bed.”

He rubbed his eyes and adjusted his glasses. The TV was off, and the coffee table where they’d been doing crafts had been cleared off. “Thank you. I did not mean to leave you to deal with everything on your own.”

“No worries. They weren’t too difficult.”

They started making their way down the hall to their own bedroom. “Did you talk to Stacy? How did her date go?”

“Oh yeah. Uh - apparently he never showed up, but-”

He got cut off by Henrik laughing.

“Hey, c’mon, that’s mean! It’s not funny!”

“No? Because you seem like you’re laughing a little!” He pinched Chase’s side to tickle him.

“Hey!” he shrieked, wrestling him back playfully. They fell onto the bed, still giggling.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, mein liebe. Goodnight.”

* * *

When Henrik sat down to eat lunch the next day, he was stressed. One of his patients had held him up with a million irrelevant questions, so he was running behind. He opened his lunch bag and took out his sandwich when something colorful caught his eye. Curious, as Chase had packed his lunch that day, he reached in to investigate.

He pulled out a little construction paper heart.


End file.
